


Bad Case of Craziness

by shaolin103



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-26
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaolin103/pseuds/shaolin103
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tinkers with Bones’ music collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Case of Craziness

Title: Bad Case of Craziness 1/1  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Kirk/Bones (pre-slash)  
Summary: Jim tinkers with Bones’ music collection.  
Disclaimer: Not mine. They belong to the geniuses that created them.  
A/N: There was this prompt over at the kink meme about Jim singing/humming Robert Palmer’s Bad Case of Loving You (Doctor, Doctor). I thought I could fill it but the story just deviated from the request. I can’t find the prompt anymore but this fic was inspired by that, so thanks to the prompter.

 

Bad Case of Craziness

 

Spock will definitely concur. It’s perfectly logical for one – especially if one is a doctor – to react in alarm when someone screams the words ‘Doctor! Doctor!’ from the top of their lungs. It’s also perfectly logical for certain doctor to abandon whatever it is he is doing in favor of running frantically towards wherever the distress call originated from.

So nobody can really blame, Dr. Leonard McCoy, Chief Medical Officer of the USS Enterprise for barging into his own office in the middle of alpha shift with his trusty med kit clutched tight in his fingers and a look of reserved panic on his handsome face. Ready to deal with whatever emergency is at hand.

And nobody can really blame, Dr. Leonard McCoy for smacking the potential ‘victim’ of the so-called emergency upside the head for causing such an unnecessary panic.

“Ow, Bones! What was that for?” Potential ‘victim’ whines as he rubs the sore spot, face in a grimace and a hint of pout trying to ease its way out. But the pout stays hidden on the account that pouting might be undignified for a Captain. Especially if said captain is already caught red handed, tinkering with the CMO’s playlist of 20th century music.

Captain James T. Kirk seems to have discovered the good doctor’s old music collection and had played one of its songs full blast in the doctor’s own workplace. Apart from that, it also seems Captain James T. Kirk has managed to rope in the ship’s Chief Engineer in his current adventure. At least Scotty has the decency to look sheepish at getting caught mid air-guitar dance.

Jim, on the other hand, after recovering from the assault on his head, is currently bopping it to the beat of the song. His concentration back on the computer screen he was tinkering with in the first place.

“This is my favorite part.” He announces and Bones’ reprimand is drowned in much louder music as the volume is increased and Jim’s voice tries to top it as he belts out song lyrics.

 _I know you like it, you like it on top_  
 _Tell me, momma, are you gonna stop?_  
  
Jim is extremely off key and the wild air guitar dance that followed makes Bones want to laugh and be terrified at the same time, Jim is bound to break something. Or someone. Most probably, himself.

He watches as Jim sings the last stanza and decides to laugh at his friend’s antics. It isn’t everyday that Jim can let loose in his own ship. Being Captain has its perks but it also has its drawbacks. One being, you have to act in a respectable manner in front of your crew and whoever comes on board. And screaming and flailing your arms to the beat of a very old song isn’t really respectable. Not that Jim comes out respectable a lot but Bones believes his friend thinks he does so he just lets him.

“Is he drunk?” He asks Scotty, who is applauding and laughing at Jim at the same time. Bones is going to skin the crazy Chief Engineer alive if he had given Jim alcohol this early in the alpha shift.

Scotty smiles wickedly at him and shakes his head no. He points at the chrono to indicate that, yes, it is too early to be drinking and gives Bones a look that reads ‘I am not that irresponsible’. Or it could have just meant, ‘I didn’t give him alcohol this early because if I did, you’d probably throw my stash down the incinerator again’. Bones doesn’t really know.

His focus returns to Jim as the young Captain taps him on the shoulder and proceeds to grab the medkit in his hand. Bones is too busy staring at Jim’s lips, mouthing the words to the song that he misses it when Jim pries his kit open and fishes out a hypospray and uses it as a microphone. He wants to tell Jim to put the hypo down because there is a great percentage that the idiot might stab himself with it. Jim miraculously doesn’t though as he continues to sing.

_Doctor, doctor, gimme the news_   
_I got a bad case of lovin' you_   
_No pill's gonna cure my ill_   
_I got a bad case of lovin' you._

The singing isn’t off key this time, mainly because Jim isn’t trying to scream his tonsils out anymore. He finishes the song off with an exaggerated bow and promptly leaves the room at a brisk pace; grin still plastered across his face.

“What was that about?” Bones asks the still laughing Chief Engineer without taking his eyes off the Captain’s retreating back. There isn’t any doubt that he is slightly confused.

“I dannae, _Doctor_.” Scotty tells him, turning to leave himself. “But it seems to me, the Capt’n was trying to tell one of us somethin’, was he?” He calls out over his shoulder.

 

 

-end-

Thanks for reading.

* * *

 

  
_Written:_ 22 July 2009

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: LOL. I fail at Scotty’s accent. Sorry ‘bout that. Also, unbeta'd so mistakes are solely mine.
> 
> Song is Bad Case of Lovin' You (Doctor, Doctor) By Robert Palmer


End file.
